


Loyalties

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [93]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alliance Packs, Alpha Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words defend, wound and fit. Also with the added theme of Loyalty.





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week. (This month's weekly theme was Loyalty)
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177737328204/kinda-late-but-i-finally-managed-to-finish-the)

“Not only did your wards manage to defend our entire pack, but it also completely healed our wounds. I’m impressed.” 

Stiles leaned back in his chair and finger gunned Alpha Santiago sitting in front of him. She shook her head and laughed. Derek huffed quietly behind him, and Stiles turned to give him a wink, which earned him another huff. Spoilsport.

“I think we could use an emissary like you in our pack,” Santiago said.

“Sorry, my loyalties are to my mate, Derek, and our pack,” Stiles said as Derek fitted his hand around Stiles’ shoulder and squeezed.

Santiago nodded.


End file.
